Integrated circuits have become more “dense” over time, i.e., more logic features have been implemented in an IC of a given size by having increasingly smaller process nodes, such as feature sizes equal to or less than 10 nanometers. Multigate transistors, such as MuGFETs among others, have sufficient current density while operating at low voltages to reduce power consumption. However, this has meant having to regulate supply voltages down to multigate transistor levels. Regulating low voltages is problematic with respect to providing a “clean” enough voltage for reliable operation of such small transistors, which are sensitive to even small voltage variations. Hence, it is desirable to provide an IC having enhanced low voltage regulation.